


Business Aliiance

by Vector



Category: Baccano!, Persona 3
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the best business alliance Luck's ever arranged. For prompt: <i>"Business or pleasure?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Aliiance

Luck had known the new leader of the Kirijo group was a woman, of course. He'd also heard she was competent, sensible, worth working with. He had gathered such information thoroughly, of course, before he let a breath of information slip that he was considering working with the Kirijo group on several new business ventures in Japan.

He was gratified to receive an invitation to the Kirijo headquarters a few days after that deliberate leak. Somehow, though, his information had neglected the fact that Mitsuru Kirijo was young and attractive.

She walks him into her office with a businesslike smile behind bright hair. Her short, practical black skirt is flared enough to let her take long, confident steps, heeled boots clicking solidly against the floor.

They work out the details of their partnered endeavors over the next few days of meetings. She's a pleasure to work with.

Luck waits until they've concluded their negotiations before he invites her to dinner. She still pauses at his offer, face blank as she calculates the possible implications, and that just makes Luck smile and hope harder that she will accept.

She does. And she invites him back to her apartment afterwards.

Before Luck knows it she's got him against the wall of her entrance hall, tongue sweet with the wine from dessert dipping into his mouth, and he thinks this is possibly the best business alliance he's arranged in an increasingly long history of such.

He kisses her back, settling a hand on a bare patch of skin at her hip. She hooks a leg around one of his, skirt riding up as she slides up his thigh. He slips a hand under the fabric to touch the soft, warm skin of her upper leg, running the pad of his thumb along the inside crease just before the edge of her panties. She breaks away from his mouth to toss her head back. Then she reaches for his belt.

"Would you prefer to take this somewhere more comfortable?" Luck offers as she unfastens the buckle deftly.

"Not particularly, no." Mitsuru's voice is huskier but still even. "Can you manage here?"

Luck thinks he sees a glint of challenge in her eyes. "Of course."

She unfastens his pants, but she's pressed too close for them to really get their clothes off enough for this. She seems to realize this at the same time as him, and she stands away for a moment. Luck takes advantage and gets his other hand up her skirt and pulls her panties down her thighs. She pushes them down the rest of the way and steps out out of them, avoiding getting them hooked on her boots with an ease that speaks to practice and makes Luck's cock twitch.

Then she reaches down his pants, and his cock fairly jumps into her hand.

"I want this," she says.

"I think that can be arranged." Luck reaches up her skirt again, both hands on the backs of her thighs. Then he lifts, getting her off the ground and walking the few steps until her back hits the opposite wall.

Her eyes flare. Then she hikes up her skirt, gets a thigh around his again, and Luck gets his cock out the rest of the way. He feels the heat of her before he pushes in, and she's so wet it's wonderfully easy.

Rocking all the way into her presses her up and back; after a few thrusts she's up on the toes of one foot, the other leg wrapped around him to pull him closer, most of her weight pressed against the wall.

When she has a visible sheen of sweat, Luck notices her shirt has gotten twisted around, and he wishes he'd thought to take it off first. Instead he leans in to the bared neckline, mouths her collarbone and bites it as he shifts deeper. She whimpers at that, and so he does it again, and then she breaks, gasping and shuddering around him, and he thrusts a few more times before he's gone himself.

He pulls out, and she gets her feet back on the ground, her legs shaking a bit as they take her weight. He looks up at her face, and the challenge isn't gone from her eyes.

"Now," she says, "you can come to bed."


End file.
